yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Pixie Dragon
エンシェント | romaji_name = Yōseiryū Enshento | trans_name = Fairy Dragon - Ancient | alt_name = Ancient Fairy Dragon | image = AncientPixieDragon-PGLD-EN-GScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2100 | def = 3000 | passcode = 04179255 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Trigger, Condition, Ignition, Condition | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters After resolving a Field Spell Card that was activated during your turn: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Ancient Pixie Dragon" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; destroy that target. There must be a face-up Field Spell Card on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Après la résolution d’une Carte Magie de Terrain qui a été activée durant votre tour : piochez 1 carte. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de ‟Ancien Dragon Pixie” qu’une fois par tour. Une fois par tour : vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre en Position d’Attaque face recto sur le Terrain ; détruisez la cible. Il doit y avoir un Carte Magie de Terrain face recto sur le Terrain pour activer et résoudre cet effet. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger- + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Nach der Auflösung einer Spielfeldzauberkarte, die während deines Spielzugs aktiviert wurde: Ziehe 1 Karte. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Antiker Pixiedrache‟ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 Monster in offener Angriffsposition auf dem Spielfeld wählen; zerstöre das gewählte Ziel. Es muss eine offene Spielfeldzauberkarte auf dem Spielfeld liegen, um diesen Effekt zu aktivieren und aufzulösen. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Dopo aver risolto una Carta Magia Terreno che è stata attivata durante il tuo turno: pesca 1 carta. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di ‟Antico Drago Pixie” una sola volta per turno. Una volta per turno: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro scoperto in Posizione di Attacco sul Terreno; distruggi quel bersaglio. Ci deve essere une Carta Magia Terreno scoperta sul Terreno per attivare e risolvere questo effetto. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Despois de resolver um Card de Magia de Campo que foi ativado durante o seu turno: compre 1 card. Você só pode usar este efeito de ‟Dragão Pixie Antigo” uma vez por turno. Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima em Posição de Ataque no campo; destrua o alvo. Deve haver um Card de Magia de Campo com a face para cima no campo para que você possa ativar e resolver este efeito. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 o más monstruos que no sean Cantantes Después de resolver una Carta Mágica de Campo que fue activada durante tu turno: roba 1 carta. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de ‟Dragón Duendecillo Antiguo” una vez por turno. Una vez por turno: puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo en Posición de Ataque boca arriba en el Campo; destruye ese objetivo. Debe haber una Carta Mágica de Campo boca arriba en el Campo para activar y resolver este efecto. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー のモンスター１ のターンにフィールド カードが した 、デッキからカードを１ ドローする。「 エンシェント」のこの は１ターンに１ しか できない。また、１ターンに１ 、フィールド カードが[[face-up| ]]で する 、[[field|フィールド]] に で するモンスター１ を[[select| ]]して[[destroy| ]]できる。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 자신의 턴에 필드 마법 카드가 발동했을 경우, 덱에서 카드를 1장 드로우한다. "요정룡 고대"의 이 효과는 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. 또한, 1턴에 1번, 필드 마법 카드가 앞면 표시로 존재할 경우, 필드 위에 앞면 공격 표시로 존재하는 몬스터 1장을 선택하고 파괴할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Field Spell Card | archseries = Duel Dragon | related_to_archseries = Signer Dragon | action = You draw cards | m/s/t = Destroys face-up Attack Position Monster Cards | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | misc = * Only once per turn * Limited activations * Female | database_id = 10452 }}